


New Divided: Thalmor Academy (Book 1)

by Ominous_Distribute2Tribute



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Distribute2Tribute/pseuds/Ominous_Distribute2Tribute
Summary: Little did they know about them. Little did they know about us. The Thalmor have gone too far and as such, we ran them out of Skyrim.20 years later they've built an academy in attempts to fight back. For years they tried to flank Skyrim, but failed time and time again. Recently, however, they tried flanking through High-Rock, into a village lead by none other than Ondolemar.Only, there was no army. No troops. Only a hand full of agents and no plan.But to kill any and all Bretons in their way.They succeeded.-----------------------------"Two paths cross:In the end, they know they must face off."
Relationships: Ancano (Elder Scrolls)/Other(s), Ondolemar (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Ondolemar (Elder Scrolls)/Other(s), Ondolemar/Original Breton Character(s), Ondolemar/Original Male Mer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrinn, a "Breton" on a search and destroy mission to follow the last known soldier and survivor after the attack of High-Rock, Vice-Director, Ondolemar. The only supposed man who knows of the person she desires to meet.
> 
> Whilst on the mission, she learns of an impending attack upon the Capital of High-rock; her place of birth. With her goal changed, she, with the assistance of a few trusting allies, will themselves to stop the pointless attack.
> 
> And with the knowledge of the sanctity of the Director being a Benefactor, they made they're first goal to be his right-hand soldiers. If she could do that; she could get anything she wanted. Even knowledge.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Tainted by his past, Ondolemar feeds off his hatred of men. The betrayal in Skyrim has tipped him over the edge. With rumors flying from up above, about High-Rock sending troops to Skyrim to help defend against the Thalmor, he sends a small fleet, with himself in the lead.  
> It appeared, the village had known of the troops, even if that particular end of High-Rock detested magic. He had been onto something.
> 
> The next attack, would be to the Capital. If only the higher ups would listen to him: Those who didn't trust his judgment since the death of Elenwen, and his troops. Had faulted him for the failure.  
> He would show them soon enough. His troops: His minor army would prove more effective then their thousands of soldiers.  
> His 12.
> 
> Only then will he prove the fault is theirs: and the Directors.  
> \-------------  
> "Two paths cross; Ondolemar begins to wonder about the girl that insists on tormenting him. 
> 
> Lyrinn, begins to wonder about the man with such hatred in his heart.
> 
> In the end, they know they must face off."  
> \----------------  
> "Like a startling sign  
> That fate had finally found me  
> And your voice was all I heard  
> That I get what I deserve".

_Lyrinn, a Breton, of whom up till now lived in the lands of HIghrock, in a village that boarders near Skyrim; wakes one day to turmoil down in the gully._

**_Smoke rose._ **

_The village that had originally banned her, now lay dangerously close in embers._

**_Cries rise up._ **

_Sprinting, she takes the footpath down._

_There, she spies the herd in perpetual fear: hurtling themselves in all directions._

**_Shouts are heard._ **

**_Children bawl._ **

_No one was fighting. No one was defending. The screams continue._

**_An explosion is heard to her right._ **

_The demolition, being lead in the center of it all: by tall men in black, and gold hooded robes._

**_Demands are bellowed out._ **

_In the core, stood what she could only assume to be the authority figure: much like the villages Captain, which of whom she now saw lay surrounded by rubble and cinders._

**_He pointed to a group of men heading South; toward the forest._ **

_She couldn't make out what he had said at first. Hazardous, she muffles her movements, ducking from building to building._

**_She hears yells coming from the south._ **

**_Wails from the North._ **

_She's close now: The man in the center, riveted flaxen skin. His eyes, which she could barely see, appeared to be wide; crazed._

_She observed; his hand lowered. He smiles slightly; pleased. His mouth parts. He's talking to himself. Inclined, she listens._

_**Loathing**._

_"You've gotten what you deserve.... But I'm not finished. Not until I find you."_

_"And your voice was all I heard. That I get what I deserve.."_


	2. Prologue

She had felt it before she had saw it; warmth spread down her left side.

The smell of burn flesh began to imprint itself permanently in her nose. She cringes; the attack had been sudden; unexpected. All she had done was follow orders and yet...

  
 ** _Chaos arose around her. Mer and Mammal began to break form._**  


_The sky had turn a light grey; the sun hidden behind the mountains. It was early morning when they decided to mount the attack: those with skill held in the back, as directed, and the weaker stood front. Except her, and her two friends._

_As she had learned from her swordsmanship teacher, she stood in front, while the other two held onto her shoulder, she fired. The two had filed her with their magika; transferring it so her attacks had tripled in power. It had worked great, for a while. Until the surprise attack behind the hill out in the valley. There, stood the Military army; the Bretons._

**_Her kin_ **

.   
She had known this had been a mistake, just as the other two had. But.. he was different. He, had simply become a yes-man. A puppet.. and she hated it; despite the betrayal.

She inhaled a sharp, bitter breath as ashes entered her mouth. It was dry, and numb. She attempted to swallow, falling to a knee; she raises her eyes up. 

It was back. That look. The bitter resentment... the hatred.

  
_Despite her views, she was driven and determination to gain the Directors favor by killing, even if it meant those to die where her own kind._

_They had let her down; and now she will let them down._   
_If she won, she would finally know. To see if his theory and the rumors were true._

_If she could just survive this battle, she would finally know. She would and could become the Battle Mage by his side, and in turn, enter Skyrim._

_She would be able to find them: Find her; her Mother- Just as Ondolemar had spat._  


She held his gaze. His mouth hanged askew. He had saw. He had saw and reacted in the worst way possible. The mer who had followed him during the attack watched in distaste and confusion. Was the enemy not in front of them? Calzelmar gripped his shoulder; apprehensively. He did not look her way; not once as he spoke. 

  
**_"Let it go."_ **

  
_With the two at her shoulders, she raised both arms. With electricity crackling, she had formed it into a stream. Just as she had used this move against her opponent during the rushed final exam; she would use it against them._   
_She bends her knees as she places her hands at-top the ground: It electrified, sending sparks at least a mile in a straight line. The men, not understanding, stood and stared._

  
_"A thing of beauty" The Director called it._

  
"N-o...." Ondolemar seethed. He knew it. He recognized it; that move.

Not believing at first, he didn't wish to. Yet there it lay, the aftermath. THE SAME. This was it. He knew... he had known her. 

  
She backed off, frightened. He had attacked her. Up till now they had just been idle threats. Nothing more than a few slaps across the face.

Yet... her entire left side was drenched; a large wound formed from her shoulder down to her hip. The gap lay exposed: the clothing burnt off. The two behind her stood far back. Confusion matched their faces with those near them.

The battle raged on, but this section.

  
_Whomever lay in its path, would be hit with a high powered voltage; and with the grass filled with dew, it made it all the more lethal._   
_She had heard a chuckle, then a gasp come from behind her._   
_Her Shoulders fell bare._

Choking, her face pale, she stared at him with shock and thrill behind her eyes. He watched as they changed in a matter of seconds. Her face; her neck. Those hands. He remembered it all. And he hated himself. With Gritted teeth, he took several steps toward her.

  
**"Lets end this."**


End file.
